RANDOM CRAP
by HappyPup1
Summary: BASED OFF OF A SKYPE CONVO AT MIDNIGHT. DO NOT JUDGE TOO HARD. Please enjoy!


**BASED OFF OF A SKYPE GROUP SITUATION BTW.**

 **DO NOT QUESTION THE LOGIC OF THIS. I WROTE THIS AT MIDNIGHT.**

Frisk just got out of class when they got a group text from Chara, Flowey, Papyrus, Asriel and Sans. As they were replying back, their classmate Alex got interested in what they were doing.

"What are you doing?" Alex asked. "Texting my friends." Frisk said. "Can I see?" Alex asked. "Sure just a second." Frisk typed a few things. "here." Frisk gave Alex their phone.

 _DeterminedKid: Frisk is funny._

 _DetermindedKid:GOSH DANG IT_

 _FloweyTheFlower: Who is typing?_

 _DeterminedKid:I'LL TYPE IN CAPS._

 _FloweyTheFlower: okay._

 _DeterminedKid: MY CLASSMATE WILL TYPE IN NO CAPS._

 _DeterminedKid: They are also really ridiculous._

 _DeterminedKid:WHY_

 _CoolSkeleton95: What?_

 _~GodOfHyperDeath~: ummm_

 _skeletonpuns:¯\\_(_ _ツ_ _)_/¯_

 _DeterminedKid: MY CLASSMATE WAS TYPING THAT._

 _DeterminedKid: BLAME HIM._

 _FloweyTheFlower:_ _ **blames him**_

 _~GodOfHyperDeath~: -.-_

 _FloweyTheFlower: XD_

 _CoolSkeleton95:_ _ **Slowly leaves the chat**_

"Man, your friends are really weird." Alex said.

 _DeterminedKid: HE SAID YOU GUYS WERE WEIRD._

 _Skeletonpuns: ¯\\_(_ _ツ_ _)_/¯_

 _FloweyTheFlower: EXCUSE ME._

 _DeterminedKid: OKAY MEME SANS_

 _Determinedkid: MEME_

 _FloweyTheFlower: You haven't seen the bad side yet._

 _CoolSkeleton95: ?_

 _DeterminedKid: NEVER THOUGHT I HAD TO SAY THAT._

 _FloweyTheFlower: Me neither._

 _Skeletonpuns: I don't want to meme right now, I want your friend to think you are talking to boring people._

 _FloweyTheFlower: THE TIME WE NEED YOU TO MEME_

 _FloweyTheFlower: YOU DON'T_

 _DeterminedKid: MEME_

 _~GodOfHyperDeath: MEME YOUR HEART OUT_

 _~GodOfHyperDeath: MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEME_

 _Skeletonpuns: I'll meme if you give your phone to him for a second._

"They want to talk to you." Frisk said giving them their phone. "Why would I want to talk to some dumb friends of yours?" Frisk tried to hold back tears.

Chara came walking up. What's happening? "I'll just add you to the group chat." Frisk said, then fumbled with their phone for a second.

 _DeterminedKid added CharaDreemurr to the group chat!_

 _DeterminedKid: HE'S MAKING ME CRI_

 _CharaDreemurr: !_

 _CoolSkeleton95: …..._

 _FloweyTheFlower: MEEEEEEEEEEMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEE SANS MEMEMMEMEEEE_

 _~GodOfHyperDeath~: MEME_

 _~GodOfHyperDeath~: HOW2MEME?_

 _~GodOfHyperDeath~: JUST ASK SANS_

 _Skeletonpuns: Okay_

 _Skeletonpuns: You ready?_

 _CoolSkeleton95: YOS_

 _FloweyTheFlower: YESSS_

 _FloweyTheFlower: LET THE MEMES BEGIN_

 _~GodOfHyperDeath~: LET_

 _~GodOfHyperDeath~: THE_

 _~GodOfHyperDeath~: MEMES_

 _~GodOfHyperDeath~: BEGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN_

"Your friends are really creepy..." Alex said.

 _DeterminedKid: OKAY CLASSMATE WTH_

 _Skeletonpuns: (This message has been removed)_

 _CharaDreemurr: ?!_

 _FloweyTheFlower: SANS WHY_

 _CharaDreemurr: YOU AREN'T ALLOUD._

Frisk takes her eyes away from her phone when all of the sudden the bell rings.

 _DeterminedKid: I GTG._

 **TIME SKIP TO AFTER CLASS**

 **WITH FRISK AND ALEX**

 _DeterminedKid: I'M BACK PEOPLE_

 _FloweyTheFlower: Welcome back_

 _Skeletonpuns: eyyyy_

 _DeterminedKid: WITH MY CLASSMATE_

 _FloweyTheFlower: HELLO CLASSMATE! :D_

"Your friends don't say very nice things." Alex commented.

 _DeterminedKid:HE SAID YOU GUYS DON'T SAY NICE THINGS._

 _DeterminedKid: YOU WANNA TALK TO HIM?_

 _FloweyTheFlower: Sure why not_

 _Skeletonpuns: No thank._

 _DeterminedKid: Okay one sec._

 _Skeletonpuns: Can I send the pic? I want to send the pic_

 _DeterminedKid: f**k u_

 _DeterminedKid: WHY CLASSMATE_

 _FloweyTheFlower: 0_0_

 _FloweyTheFlower: ruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuude_

 _DeterminedKid: DO IT._

 _DetermindKid: SEND THE PIC._

 _DetermindKid: THEN DELETE IT AFTER 10 SECONDS._

 _Skeletonpuns: Why would your classmate want to do that? I'm only (insert sans' age here)_

 _DetermindKid: HE'S ALSO 10_

 _FloweyTheFlower: I feel old... D:_

"Hey, can I write something again?" Alex asked. "Sure." Frisk said.

 _DeterminedKid: HE'S GONNA WRITE SOMETHING AGAIN._

 _FloweyTheFlower: D:_

 _DeterminedKid: I'm not rude_

 _DeterminedKid: u are_

 _FloweyTheFlower: suuuuuure_

 _FloweyTheFlower: suuuuuuuuuuurreeeeeeee_

While Frisk was about to type, Alex stole some of Frisk's candy. Frisk noticed, but didn't say anything.

 _DeterminedKid: HE STOLE MY CANDY_

 _FloweyTheFlower: RRRRUUUUUUUDDDEEEEEE_

"Hey can I type again?" Frisk sighed. "no, just say it."

 _DeterminedKid: "Your friends are really ridiculous , they started it first. Why should I believe them, they are gossiping about me?"_

 _DeterminedKid: WELP_

 _FloweyTheFlower: WELL I GUESS HE JUST CAN'T DEAL WITH OUR AWESOMENESSS_

 _CoolSkeleton95: ?_

 _CharaDreemurr: TRUE_

"Who is this "Flowey The Flower"?" Alex asked.

 _DeterminedKid: HE DOESN'T KNOW WHO FLOWEY IS_

 _FloweyTheFlower: I AM OFFENDED_

 _CharaDreemurr: WHAT?!_

 _FloweyTheFlower: HE DESERVES FRIENDLINESS PELLETS_

 _CharaDreemurr: BLOOD IS GONNA BE EVERYWHERE_

 _FloweyTheFlower: Hehehee... He's an IDIOT._

"Gimme your phone, I wanna type something." Alex said. "no." Frisk said. "give it!" Alex started tickling Frisk.

 _DeterminedKid: HE'S TICKLING ME_

 _DeterminedKid: HE WANTS MY PHONE_

 _DeterminedKid:AND HE DOESN DESERVE THEM._

 _CharaDreemurr: AND SOME STABS WITH A KNIFE_

"You're friends really are ridiculous. They don't know what awesomeness is. If your so awesome, why don't you become President?" Alex asked.

 _FloweyTheFlower: BECAUSE WHY WOULD THEY?_

 _FloweyTheFlower: BEING PRESIDENT WOULD BE STRESSFULL_

 _FloweyTheFlower: SERIOUSLY_

 _DeterminedKid: "Like George Washington."_

 _CoolSkeleton95: 0_0_

 _FloweyTheFlower: I AM SERIOUSLY GONNA FIRE SOME FRIENDLINESS PELLETS SOON_

 _DeterminedKid: "If your so awesome, try to be (insert famous president here)?"_

 _DeterminedKid: SERIOUSLY ALEX_

 _Skeletonpuns: Alex plz_

 _CharaDreemurr:_ _ **SIGNS DEATH NOTE**_

 _Skeletonpuns: Chara go raise some LV with this dude_

 _FloweyTheFlower: sounds like free EXP._

 _FloweyTheFlower: "Your friends are weird and ridiculous." WELL AT LEAST WE HAVE FRIENDS._

 _Skeletonpuns: WOAH_

 _FloweyTheFlower: I WENT_

 **THE BELL RINGS**

 _DeterminedKid: Sorry gtg_

 _CharaDreemurr: Me too, and I'll tell you guys when I bi**h slap Alex._

 _ **TIME SKIP**_

 _DeterminedKid: Back_

 _CharaDreemurr: same_

 _FloweyTheFlower: Did you slap him yet?_

 _Chara: kind of_

 _FloweyTheFlower: Kind of?_

 _Chara: The teacher was there, so I just slapped his back._

 _FloweyTheFlower: oh_

 _FloweyTheFlower: still worth it_

 _CharaDreemurr: YEP._

 _CharaDreemurr: I have supplymentry thingy so I have to stay-back from school_

 _CharaDreemurr: I h8 my life_

 _FloweyTheFlower: Same tbh_

 _CharaDreemurr: I AM TOO SMART FOR THIS HELL._

 **THE END**

 **(for now)**


End file.
